


21 Shizaya Street

by stayingtrue37



Category: 21 Chump Street - Miranda, Durarara!!
Genre: Drug Dealing, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kadota is jelly, M/M, Multi, OOC means out of character, Undercover, everyone is ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingtrue37/pseuds/stayingtrue37
Summary: Shizuo is given an assignment to go undercover, but not just any undercover assignment! He actually have to pretend to be a high schooler and figure out who's connected with dealing drugs and where students are getting them. Can he figure things or by himself? Will he reveal himself during this assignment to gain help?------Izaya never lived a cheerful life, but it doesn't mean he lived a bad one as well. Living in a way that others would called satisfying yet boring, he came to find his world shaken up when a blonde transfer to his school and class. Determine to find out what these feelings are, he's willing to do anything to get close with the blonde and fall into a series of confusing turns.(What is this summary? This is a last minute summary and idk what the hell to make of it. Might change it after some time.)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based on 21 Chump Street, an amazing musical that I strongly urge you to watch (it’s in YouTube). I didn’t use the exact plot in this fanfic or did a crossover, more like used the idea of a cop undercover to find out the druggies in the high school and then carried on there. It’s not needed to watch the musical to understand what’s going on, though it wouldn’t be a waste of your time if you did so. I’m a sucker for musicals. Anyways, Durarara is not owned by or have no connections to me except me watching the anime and becoming an obsessive fan that crave in to the need of creating fanfics. With that said, I do not own any characters and the characters will be out of character. This is basically me playing around the idea of Shizuo being an undercover cop and meeting Izaya and other people. I have no idea where I’m going with this idea, so bare with me please. Also, with me being a fan of 21 Chump Street, it does not mean I know everything on the undercover cop case that will be mentioned in here. So yeah. That’s all, just go ahead and read fellow human that walks/live on this planet we call Earth.

Shizuo was just a new recruit, a young man just fresh out of years training, and is currently nervous as he waits in a room full of other new recruits for their first assignments. Apparently with everyone sharing information about it so far, it’s a case about kids dealing with drugs. To Shizuo’s relief, it didn’t have anything to do with using violence.

Shizuo frowned at the thought of having to use violence, remembering how much he hated violence but stupid kids always seem to want to pick a fight. Always trying to prove themselves that they’re stronger and better, only to successfully piss Shizuo off and ending up either passing out with a single punch or running back crying for forgiveness. Only after when Shizuo and his younger brother, Kasuka, watched a movie about two detectives who were cool and brought down bad guys, did Shizuo wanted to become a detective. But Shizuo always suck at school and figuring things out that deemed to be complex, so he changed his wish to become a cop instead and hope it would just as mysterious and won’t have to meet up assholes.

So while Kasuka cheered Shizuo on in his own way when he could in his free timed, Shizuo went through training and finally was able to to finished it within 3 years. Now 21 years old and officially got to do what he desired, Shizuo can hardly wait. Just as he came out of his thoughts, the closed door made a ‘click’ sound

“Men and women, Officer Slon is the name you’re going to address me, no exceptions.” A man said as he enter the room, sense of power coming off him. The man was extremely tall and had a muscular build. Shizuo deemed him to be the man in charge of the assignment. “As you were told, the assignment is to determine of how much of value you hold as a cob. To see if you have what it takes to work under pressure, to create false relationships to find out what you need to without remorse. Why you would show remorse to begin with, I have no idea.”

“This operation had already been approved and done, successfully finding drug dealers and the corrupted ones. We simply are doing this operation due to the lack of information we gain in finding anything within our area, so without any hesitation-look in the blue folder we gave you earlier this day. Why the folder has to be blue, I have no idea and would like if anyone tells me.”

Shizuo watched everyone opened their folder, taking a second before he does the same. In the folder, there was a picture that he was asked to take in casual clothing within a small card-a school I.D card. There, it held information about him, reminding the times when he sat in his kitchen and filling out questions so simple-simple enough to make him scared at the moment that he worried it was a trick of some sort.

 

_“What if they tell me I’m too tall!?” Shizuo shouted, gripping his hair and close to breakdown if he isn’t in one yet._

_“Don’t worry, Nii-san.” Kasuka said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, face showing little to no comfort despite his words. “There’s no way they’re going to say something like, that’s simple just you worry too much and overthinking about it.”_

 

Shizuo found himself smiling, thinking how silly he was to actually think like that. Scanning at the I.D one more time, he looked at the papers it was paper clipped to. The first paper was a class schedule, containing the classic classes he remember having in his senior year at high school. The next paper was a explanations of the assignment, having do’s and don’ts in it. 

“All of you will be partnering up, though this is more of an individual assignment. The partnering is basically going to be between you newbies and your seniors-show your respect to them, for they rank higher than you by experience. They won’t be always around, simply checking on you and to give you advice if you find any problems.” Officer Slon stated, pulling out a sheet of paper out of his pocket and unfolding it. I’m going to state your name once-and only once-and your partner’s name, both of you will stand up and will be given a chance to evaluate who you’re going to work with a glance. Afterwards, i want you sit down quickly and let me finish so we can proceed the rest of this.”

Shizuo tried to not think and pay attention, only to glanced more at the papers and read them.

 

**Do**

  * Blend in and actually do some work in class
  * Socialize with others, be a social butterfly and observe other groups
  * Show interest in drugs-this makes you a target from drug dealers
  * Express rebellion on superiors slightly



 

Each do was followed with an example, explanation of why it was important and such-giving Shizuo an idea of what he was suppose to do.

_“Shizuo._ ”

Shizuo looked up so fast that he felt a slight sting in the back of it, only it to be forgotten when he realized everyone was staring at him. Sensing he did something wrong, he looked around in confusion. His eyes stop on a man who was standing in the sideline of the room, gesturing him to stand up with a small smile. Realization settled in as he hastily did so, face burning and red.

After bringing up the courage to look back up the his assign partner, Officer Slon resumed with calling names. Shizuo was glad to sit back down and hid his face in his hands. ‘Good job me, you actually screw up in the most simple task.’ 

After a couple of minutes, everyone was done and Officer Slon called it a day. “You are to dress casually and be on time of your first day on the job-and school. Meet with your seniors, show your respect, and exchange contact information just in case you need to contact for any questions or voice out concerns. Good day.” 

Once he left, everyone took the time to let out a sigh of relief and start chatting. Soon everyone has gotten up and shook hands with the ones they’re partnered up with, grinning and laughing. Shizuo simply stayed on his chair, still contemplating on how big of an idiot he was.

“Excuse me-” Shizuo jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder, hastily looking up. “My name is Tom, I’m going to be your partner starting today. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Um-It’s nice to meet you too. M-my name is Shizuo, by the way.” Shizuo stuttered, standing up and brought out his hand to shake Tom’s hand.

Tom simply smiled and took his hand, chuckling at how flustered Shizuo was. He could already tell that Shizuo was simply a good guy, though a tad nervous. “If there’s anything I can help you throughout this assignment, you can always contact me and ask me for help.”

Shizuo nodded, relaxing as the conversation between him and Tom going well. As time went by, he was in a cafe nearby the building and getting advice on the assignment from Tom.

“Kids at that school tend to be a mixture of flashy and quiet-most of the flashy ones are mainly the ones to be suspected of course. If you were able to get along with them, maybe you can find something.” Tom offered, taking a sip of his coffee. He wrinkled his nose and pour a little more milk before taking another sip. “I may not be a big fan of sweets, but I can’t handle bitter things too.”

“How can I get close to them to begin with?” Shizuo asked, taking a sip of his super sweet coffee. Tom made a note that Shizuo was a huge fan of sweets after seeing how much sugar and milk he putted in his coffee. Shizuo asked the lady to only fill it up halfway of coffee and put tons of cream and sugar. Both to the lady and Toms’ horror, Shizuo ended up adding more sugar in the coffee.

“Perhaps becoming flashy?” Tom replied, taking another sip from his coffee.

“I’m not gonna wear jewelry and all that shit.” Shizuo growled, thinking how ridiculous he would seem.

“What about dying your hair?” Tom asked, using a hand to indicate Shizuo’s brown hair. “That way you can undyed it after the assignment.”

Shizuo frowned, ruffling his own hair through his hair. “You do have a point, I guess.”

“Well, I bet you can find something by Monday.” Tom smiled, Shizuo sighed before copying the same thing. 

**……………..**

 

“Izaya!” The raven haired boy looked, grimacing as his hyper friend threw himself on him. “There you are!”

“You know I’m always here though,” Izaya sighed, shoving the boy off of him as he moved to stretched his stiff shoulders. ‘Damn, I must had lost track time while reading.’

“True, but you could always change your ways anytime.” Shinra smiled, picking up one of the books off the table. He raised an eyebrow, Izaya sighing as he felt the relief in his shoulders. “The Social Contract?”

“Nothing to your concern, of course.” Izaya replied, making a grab for the book before shoving it in his school bag. “So you’re done with your class duties, right?”

“Yeah, I was just send here to pick you up.” Shinra chuckled as Izaya glared at him, helping the raven with packing his stuff by handing him the rest of the books. “Lost the game of rock, paper, and scissors again.” 

“Geez,” Izaya rolled his eyes, pulling his bag strap over his shoulder before making his way out of the library with Shinra by his side. “If I didn’t knew any better, I would had thought you guys dislike being near me and my company.”

“Aw, don’t say that!” Shinra shouted loudly, gaining weird looks from other students who had stayed after school. “That’s only true half of the times~!”

‘I seriously have to choose better friends,’ Izaya thought, just as a loud squeal was heard once he walked out of the building. He looked up and gave a small smile upon seeing the small group of friends waiting at the school gates, only frowning when he realized an over-energetic friend seems to be hiding something behind their back. 

“Iza-Iza! Long time no see.” Erika said, bringing him to a hug before patting his back, automatically getting pushed off by the raven.

“What did you stick this time.” Izaya glared at Erika, who’s giggling and giving him a look that she knows she did something wrong but isn’t sorry about it. “Dotachin, what does it said?”

Kadota sighed, reaching over to pulled off a sticky note of Izaya and pass it to him. “It’s best if you just read it.”

“Oh,” Izaya said as he read the note. “The typical, ‘need a seme in my life’ note?”

“OF COURSE!” Erika shouted, Kadota shaking his head sadly as Walker and Togusa talked about the latest episode in Little Busters*. “It’s my life goal to set you up with the perfect seme.”

Izaya sighed, deciding it’s too late to even try to stop her and her wild fantasies now. “So how’s the club so far for you.” The question was aimed for Kadota-who seemed to be concern with how tire Izaya seem to be lately-only to be answer by Togusa.

“It was amazing! You should had been there, would been better than wasting time in the library. Today we decided to bring together our pride possession and show it off-of course I brought my poster of my beloved-”

“As much as I love hearing you talk about your precious fictional lovers-I rather listen to Dotachin talking right now.”Izaya cutted Togusa off, who seemed to not care and focus on telling Shinra about it, Kadota finally looking up and paying attention. “So what’s up with you? Seem oddly concern when you stare at me.”

Kadota only frowned, sure that Izaya would hate if he were to voice out his concern at the moment, would only hate it more if he continue his stares. “Nothing much, was just wondering if you can help me with that math packet that's due tomorrow.”

Everyone, but Kadota and Izaya, froze.

 “Wait.” Erika whispered, horror written over her face. “Due? Tomorrow?”

“Didn’t she said it was due in two weeks?” Shinra smiled, though the smile came of desperate. 

Izaya rolled his eyes, fully aware on how this would end. “She said that about two weeks ago.”

Walker seemed slowly brought the manga he was carrying into his arms, hugging it as a life support. “Like, tomorrow as the first thing? Or tomorrow as the last thing to turn before school ends?”

All their faces brighten with the ridiculous hope, only for Izaya destroy it when he smirked and shook his head. “First thing in class.”

 Hell went loose in their minds, their despair forcing them to knee down in front of Izaya and begging him to help them as well. Izaya let out a insane laugh, Kadota only sighing as Izaya talked down to their friends before giving them mercy by stating he’ll help them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya seems to already gain an interest in the new transfer~!

Shizuo was more than nervous. 

 

He couldn’t sleep as early as he wanted to do, instead he stayed up till he passed out at 4 am. Him waking up late wasn’t as much as a surprise, only giving him enough time to toast bread and change into his uniform before running off to the subway,

 

The plan was to catch the subway, to get there early so he won’t have be in a rush. But of course, luck never has been in his favor and he missed the only public transportation available to be in class in time. Only after five minutes of taking deep breathes did he finally started making his way to the school by foot. By the time he got there, he was already late for homeroom by ten minutes. Not sure if he could just walk in the classroom, he stood outside in silence. 

 

As each second goes by, he got more nervous. Everything starts feeling so surreal now, the uniform he’s wearing reminds of the lonely times he went through in high school. He just got out of high school in glee just three years ago, only to jump back to a high school uniform and start the experience again. 

 

_ No _

 

Shizuo can’t go back to just barely trying to get through high school, he has to actually try and make connections to make his assignment a success. He actually have to be a somewhat social person to go around and find out who’s selling drugs.

 

Shizuo never talked to anyone other it being necessary or it being family. Kasuka is easy to talk to, for he never judge or show emotions. Kasuka shows indifference when others would be disappointed when he lose his temper. But to deal with people who can express their displeasure and perhaps make him feel small, Shizuo feels like it's harder to breath with just the thought. 

 

“Excuse me,” Shizuo looked up and see the teacher who was about to exit the room. He must be the homeroom teacher. “Are you Heiwajima Shizuo?”

 

“Um-yes.” Shizuo gave a weak smile, hoping he actually seem like a high schooler instead of someone in their twenties. 

 

“Well, just come on in!” The man smiled, opening the door wide enough for Shizuo to enter the class. “Homeroom is just about to finish, so just introduce yourself and take a seat next to Orihara-san.” 

 

“M-my name is Heiwajima Shizuo. You can just call me Shizuo and-um, I just transfer due to parents work so-um, yeah.” Shizuo wanted to facepalm at how badly he just did, regretting the waver in his voice and the multiple stuttering. And of course, his need to end things with an awkward ‘yeah’.

 

“Ohhhhhh!” Shizuo looked and flinched at how a girl started squealing, clapping her hands together before standing up. “You are like those ‘Looks tough and can kick ass, but is awkward and totally a carebear’ type of characters! You would make a perfect seme for-”

 

A hand covered her mouth by another student, a man who simply smiled at him before speaking. “Hi, Im walker and this is Erika. Though I kinda agree with your character, it would be a shame to drive you away with Erika’s rambling. Just consider as a welcome gift.”

 

There was an awkward silence, Shizuo stupidly mumbled ‘Thanks, I guess’ as a few students giggled, face palmed, or stay neutral. “Well,” The teacher started, picking up his things before smiling at Shizuo. “The only empty seat is next to Orihara-san, ask any questions you have to him. Good luck with your first day.”

 

Then the teacher left.

 

Unsure who’s Orihara, Shizuo looked around for the empty seat. When he glance at the back row, next to the window, he sees who he assume is Izaya. The man has raven hair, contrasting the pale and smooth skin he has. 

 

Swallowing thickly, he made his way to his seat, feeling eyes land on him as he sat down. Just as he sat down, everyone minded their own business, chatting to each other before the next teacher comes in. Just as he was about to breath in and relax, Orihara talked to him.

 

“Call me Izaya, everyone does.” Shizuo looked up and couldn’t understand how the small smile make his eyes seem brighter than it already is. “So your name is Shizuo, right?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Shizuo replied, heart racing with anticipation. Right now, is the start of his assignment. He has to make sure conversations move smoothly, even if he’s an awkward person. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“And the same to you,” The other purred, eyelashes fluttering-can a man really have long and silky eyelashes like him?- against the pale of skin if his before the ruby eyes stare at Shizuo once again. “Shizu-chan~”

 

Heat came up to Shizuo’s face, stomach feeling light and fluttering in weird way. The anxiety from earlier crashing down, Shizuo barely hearing the words that pass through his mouth. “You piss me off.”

 

“Oh?” Izaya replied in a shocking tone, lips curling up in a smirk. “And here I thought we could be good friends.”

 

Before Shizuo could said anything back, a teacher came in, asking all the students to pull out the due math homework. The entire class groaned in unison, Shizuo and Izaya glaring at each other as they do so (more like Shizuo did the glaring as Izaya smirked).

 

……………..

 

“Ah~ I seriously thought she was gonna burn my poor baby!” Erika sighed, cradling her so called ‘baby’ in her arms once she half sat on Kadota’s desk and half lean on it. Izaya scowled at the sight of the BL manga before setting his eyes on the new transfer, placing his arm on Kadota’s desk and leaning his weight on it without bothering with scooting the stolen chair of a neighboring desk closer.

 

“Wished she actually did it, that way it would save me the trouble of doing it myself.” Izaya smiled softly as Shizuo glanced at his phone, maybe looking forward for the five minute to pass by, and keep glancing out the window, glaring at the empty spot in Izaya’s desk.  _ I hope the beast isn’t missing me too much~ _

 

“Wha, you’re too mean at times. Right, Dotachin?!” Kadota glanced up from Izaya, sighing as Erika stared at him with a gleam in her eyes. 

 

“What happened this time?” Kadota slightly regretted asking, gaining amused glances from the others. When he sneak a glance at Izaya, he frowned when Izaya seem to pay no attention to him. 

 

“Erika tried to read one of  _ those _ mangas,” Shinra explained, smiling at his phone before looking back up at Kadota. “Only to be caught by the teacher, surprisingly she simply just took it away before giving it back at the end of the class. She’s just now complaining how little Izaya seems to care right now.”

 

“Ah,” Kadota said, nodding as Erika held her manga even more tighter. “I guess it’s your fault since you know that reading that type of stuff here shouldn’t be allow. I’m surprise she didn’t held it till the end of school.”

 

“It’s the miracle of supporting boy love! Bet the teacher agree me with it and couldn’t bare to separate me and my baby.” 

 

Kadota just ignored her and looked back at Izaya, not entirely pleased to see him still staring at the transfer. “Izaya,” He called out placing a hand on the raven’s shoulder. “Oi, are you alright? You keep staring at the transfer student for a while now.”

 

When Izaya finally looked up, he held a strange brightness in his eyes and a small smirk on his lips. It's been awhile since anyone of them saw Izaya this happy and mischief at the same time. “Better than ever, Dotachin~!”

 

Kadota never was as glad in hi life to hear his nickname from the raven, yet he drew his lips to a straight line together and refrain from smiling. “Don’t call me that.” Izaya only gave him a wider smirk in return, turning his focus back on the group.

 

“So you guys are going to be staying after school again?” Izaya asked, Kadota raising a brow at the question but nod his head. “Good, I’ll be waiting at the usual place.”

 

“Why did you ask?” Shinra grinned, placing his chin on his hand. “You always know when we stay after school, so what’s the point of asking?” 

 

Izaya only shot him a smirk, and place a finger on his lips deviously. “That’s a secret for me to know and you to find out~!”

 

“Eh, but i tell you everything about my beloved Celty so it should only be fair if you tell me!” Shinra whined, only to brighten up when he heard his phone gave a quiet beep. “That reminds me, she’s asking me if it's okay to cook again and I can’t wait to get home today!”

 

No one missed the shudder and look of horror Izaya had before he looked away in disgust, setting his eyes on the blonde again. “Seriously, I have no idea how you like her cooking.”

 

“It’s because her cooking is full of love that it’s blasting in flavor~!” Shinra shouted, gaining strange looks from the ones around them. Shinra continued smiling brightly, ignoring them as his friends just shook their head or stare at him with admiration. 

 

“The power of love is just wonderful~” Erika sang out as a sigh, slowly opening her manga as she spoke. “I just can’t wait to see the power would do to our Izaya when he starts dating that Shizuo guy~!” 

 

That got Izaya attention, glaring at her before sighing. “ Don’t be pairing me off with brutes, it's not a funny joke.” 

 

“What’s this?” Shinra questioned, grinning as his eyes held a mischief look. “Not once did you decided to not amuse us by playing along with Erika’s pairing and ships, anything to say?”

 

“He’s a brute, that’s all.” Izaya hissed at Shinra as Erika’s eyes brighten up. “This is just the first time she tried setting me up with a beast.”

 

“Or!” Erika shierk, Kadota flinched as he covered his ears in a poor way to save his ear drums. “You developed an interest with him and now you’re being a tsundere~!”

 

Izaya rolled his eyes and thought it would be best to ignore her, trying to deny that would only make him more suspicious. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Little Busters - it's a real anime that I love with my entire heart! Truthfully recommended for those who loves to laugh and cry, especially with the huge plot twist it has.


End file.
